1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device for an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
An endoscope comprises an insertion portion that is inserted into a digestive organ of a human body and the like. From the distal end of the insertion portion, illumination light is emitted. A light guide which is comprised of glass fibers is inside the endoscope. One end of the light guide is optically connected to a light source of an exclusive light source device. The other end of the light guide is positioned at the distal end of the insertion portion. Although a xenon lamp, a halogen lamp, and so forth are generally used for the light source, in recent years, light emitting diodes or LEDs may be utilized as the light source.
An LED has superior characteristics, such as a miniature size, a small amount of wasted electricity, and little heat generation. However, an LED is inferior in terms of the amount of luminescence and beam spread.